REGRET
by Nelicious
Summary: Sequel of 'JESAMJA! Jongin kembali bertemu Oh Sehun, sosok yang tak pernah disangka akan ditemuinya lagi. Dengan penampilan yg berbeda. Rambutnya jadi pirang dan- hey apa itu di telinga kirinya? Sehun menindik telinganya? "Kau... banyak berubah," kali ini Sehun tertawa entah karena apa, tapi rasanya perkataan itu sama sekali tidak lucu. "Aku jadi makin tambah tampan ya?" KaiHun


.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM, anak-anak(?) EXO sih punya orang tuanya.

Casts:

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Wu Yifan (Kris)

dll.

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

Peringatan lainnya: gue yakin ini bakal jadi fic yang ngebosenin, jadi jangan berharap terlalu banyak, oke?

.

.

Ini pagi yang dingin. Sangat dingin, malah. Berpasang kaki mengayun menjejalkan langkahnya, meninggalkan jejak kedalam hampar putih yang sebelumnya tanpa cela. Bising klakson kendaraan menjadi melodi tersendiri di dunia yang hampir hancur ini akan polusi yang diakibatkannya.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan dengan tenang. Tangannya sesekali mengibas bahunya yang terdapat titik salju disana.

Tahun baru. Beberapa orang merayakannya dengan keluarga, pergi ke festival tahun baru. Tapi Jongin tidak peduli. Tahun baru kali ini, dia lagi-lagi sendirian. Dan sebentar lagi ulang tahun Kyungsoo.

Mungkin nanti dia akan membeli rangkaian bunga paling indah untuk namja itu. Mungkin... kalau dia kuat untuk datang menemui namjachingunya itu tanpa air mata. Ah, tidak apa-apa. Dia juga manusia. Siapa yang tidak akan menangis melihat pusara kekasihnya sendiri?

Ulang tahunnya nanti juga mungkin tidak akan ada kue yang selalu Kyungsoo buatkan untuknya, sama seperti dua tahun belakangan. Tanpa kehadiran kekasih. Sejujurnya? Itu menyedihkan. Yah, hidupnya memang menyedihkan. Ah, sudahlah!

Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah kafѐ, tempat dulu Kyungsoo bekerja. Nostalgia sedikit mungkin tidak masalah. Asalkan tidak terlalu berlarut-larut, itu yang Chanyeol katakan.

Jongin melangkah memasuki kafѐ. Mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang mengelap meja kosong. Dia tersenyum kecil dan duduk di kursi tepat di depan Baekhyun.

"Kau datang..." namja itu berbicara, entah kenapa seperti ada nada sendu yang dia dengar dalam suara itu. Mungkin karena sudah lama dia tidak datang kesini, terlalu sibuk akan pekerjaan.

Jongin lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum membalasnya, dan sebelum dia membuka suara ingin memesan sesuatu, Baekhyun sudah berbalik pergi dari sana. Mungkin sudah terlalu hafal pesanannya. Tapi sebenarnya kali ini dia sedang tidak ingin tiramisu atau mochaccino. Hanya kopi hitam mungkin tidak masalah. Tapi Baekhyun sudah keburu pergi. Jadi yah, tidak apalah.

Pandangannya beralih keluar jendela, melihat rintik salju diluar sana dan lalu lalang orang dengan kesibukan sendiri. Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya mengusir rasa bosan saja. Setengah jam dia masih terdiam disana, mengabaikan pesanannya yang sudah datang. Tidak peduli kopinya sudah mendingin. Padahal cuaca juga sudah dingin.

Sampai seseorang mengagetkannya. Seseorang yang tidak pernah disangka akan ditemuinya lagi. Dengan penampilan yang berbeda, tentu saja.

Oh Sehun.

Yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum lebar. Membuat jantungnya hampir saja berhenti berdetak saking kagetnya. Banyak yang berbeda dari Oh Sehun.

"Hey..." tapi tidak suaranya. Masih terdengar sama seperti dua tahun lalu. Suara yang selalu menganggu indera pendengarannya dulu. "Aku mengagetkanmu ya? Ekspresimu seperti itu, lucu sekali!" Sehun terkekeh kecil lalu duduk di kursi yang ada dihadapannya tanpa permisi atau izin sedikitpun.

Sejak kapan Oh Sehun jadi seberani ini? Rambutnya sudah tidak cokelat madu lagi... sekarang menjadi pirang, membuat kontur wajahnya terlihat lebih tegas. Hey, apa itu ditelinganya? Sehun menindik telinga kirinya?

"Aku tahu kau disini, sebenarnya! Maaf mengagetkanmu dengan kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba!"

"Ada apa?" Jongin mulai membuka suara. Dilihatnya Sehun tertawa kecil. Hm, Sehun sudah tidak jadi namja pemalu lagi ya?

"Hanya ingin bertemu. Tidak boleh?"

Hanya bertemu? Jongin tertawa dalam hati. Lihat siapa namja dua tahun lalu yang menangis di bandara dan berjanji tidak akan muncul dikehidupannya lagi? Kenapa kau muncul disaat dirinya sedang merasa kesepian seperti ini, Oh Sehun? Dengan penampilan seperti itu.

"Aku baru saja datang kemarin. Kenapa tidak menyambutku, eoh?"

Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar lupa akan janjinya atau... namja ini tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Jongin? Mungkin yang pertama, karena dia berani menemuinya langsung dan tanpa segan seperti ini.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak ingin aku ada disini ya?" Sehun menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, terlihat lelah akan ocehannya sendiri. "Oh, kenapa kau sendirian? Kyungsoo mana? Bukankah ini kafe tempatnya bekerja?"

Sehun... tidak tahu ya? Kecelakaan misterius yang menimpa Kyungsoo. Yah, dia bilang misterius karena menurutnya itu pasti sabotase. Ya, dia yakin. Tapi entah kenapa, penyilidikan yang dilakukannya selalu berujung pada ayahnya. Dia tidak mengerti, dan dia tidak mau mengerti ataupun percaya. Jadi, yah... itu sudah dua tahun berlalu.

"Dia tidak ada!" jawaban singkat yang Jongin berikan. Dia sedang tidak ingin membahas hal itu sebenarnya. Sehun terdiam, entah mungkin karena mengerti kata-katanya atau apa.

"Kau marah ya?" Sehun memandangnya penuh tanya, yang dijawab hanya hela napas panjang darinya. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan bicara lagi."

Awalnya dia pikir lebih baik begitu! Tapi entah kenapa keheningan ini justru menyesakkan baginya. Banyak yang sekali ingin dia katakan, terlalu banyak tapi lidahnya terlalu kelu hanya untuk menyapa Sehun. Jadi hanya sebuah kalimat ambigu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau... banyak berubah."

Kali ini Sehun tertawa. Entah karena apa, tapi rasanya perkataan itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Tapi tawa itu yang membuatnya tanpa sadar menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum.

"Aku jadi tambah tampan ya?"

Senyumnya menghilang, digantikan oleh dengusan kesal. Benar-benar banyak berubah. Perubahan itu terlalu mencolok dimatanya. Bahkan kepribadian Sehun yang dulu sedikit malu-malu dan periang. Mungkin sudah masa pubertas. Tapi itu terlalu terlambat kan? Hahaha, konyol.

Suasana kembali hening, dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dibicarakan. Semua ini membingungkannya.

"Bicaralah...!" ujar Jongin pelan, tapi dia yakin Sehun pasti mendengarnya. Dilihatnya namja milky-skin itu tersenyum lebar dan kembali mengoceh. Ah sebenarnya... kepribadian Sehun tidak banyak berubah. Hanya penampilannya saja yang lebih... berani—entah kenapa dia tidak berani menyebutnya seksi.

Jadi dia hanya diam mendengarkan. Bagaimana kehidupan Sehun di China, perbedaan antara China-Korea, dan lainnya. Satu hal yang membuatnya bingung, apa alasan Sehun kembali ke Korea? Dia ingin bertanya... tapi dia takut Sehun akan menjawabnya dengan 'Aku hanya merindukanmu'. Dia hanya tidak ingin berharap... sejujurnya.

Lihat betapa Sehun begitu dekat dengannya, tepat ada dihadapannya. Tapi entah kenapa terasa begitu jauh untuk dia gapai. Seperti ada dinding pembatas yang menjulang tinggi. Lagi-lagi dia tidak paham... perasaan apa ini?

.

.

.

Cahaya dan sedikit kehangatan itu membangunkannya. Sebuah hari baru... Jongin menggeliat di kasurnya yang empuk dan mengubah posisi tidur yang tadinya telentang menjadi miring menghadap kearah kanan.

Matanya mengerjap perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang datang. Sebuah senyum hangat menghiasi wajahnya saat mendapati sosok seorang namja dengan rambut pirang yang ditemuinya kemarin.

Sehunna...

Senyumnya melebar saat Sehun tersenyum sambil menarik selimut lebih tinggi, sampai ke dagu. Selimut putih itu... rambut pirang Sehun yang beralaskan bantal putih empuk. Dia benar-benar seperti malaikat kan, Jongin? Akui saja, kau mengharapkan perasaan Sehun belum berubah padamu.

Matanya terpejam saat tangan Sehun terulur kearahnya, mengelus sisi wajahnya perlahan. Tangan itu halus... dan juga lembut. Rasa hangat membanjiri perasaannya. Tangan halus itu membelai lembut pelipisnya, turun perlahan menarik garis ke pipi, kemudian ke rahangnya.

Dia suka sentuhan ini...

Matanya perlahan kembali terbuka, sosok Sehun masih tersenyum manis kearahnya. Sangat manis dengan eyesmilenya.

Tangannya menangkup tangan Sehun yang masih ada dipipinya, mengusap punggung tangan itu selembut mungkin.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" ucapnya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. "Kau sudah terbang terlalu tinggi..." matanya memandang lembut sosok Sehun yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau yang melepaskanku..." entah kenapa suara itu terdengar indah ditelinganya. Seperti cicit burung pipit yang berterbangan dengan riang.

"Jangan pergi lagi...!" kali ini dia membawa tangan Sehun ke depan wajahnya, dan menciumi lembut setiap ujung jari lentik itu. Matanya kembali terpejam, menikmati moment yang membuatnya tenang seperti ini.

Jongin merasakan tangan Sehun yang melepaskan diri dari tangannya. Dan ketika dia kembali membuka mata... tidak ada sosok Sehun lagi.

Dia sendirian...

Di kamarnya...

Hahaha... lagi-lagi hal yang konyol! Dia tertawa dalam hati. Pagi ini berbeda, biasanya dia akan mendapati sosok Kyungsoo saat pertama membuka mata, lalu sosok itu menghilang. Dan pagi ini, Sehun muncul dalam fantasinya. Mungkin Chanyeol benar, dia kesepian dan membutuhkan seseorang sampai-sampai sering berhalusinasi saat bangun tidur.

Sebenarnya, ayah dan ibunya juga sudah mulai berkomentar tentang kehidupannya.

'Lupakan Kyungsoo! Carilah orang lain dan cepatlah menikah... bahkan temanmu Suho saja sudah menikah, dan Chanyeol sudah bertunangan...'

Terus seperti itu... membuatnya bosan.

Dan muak saja...

.

.

.

Jongin terpekur diam. Lagi-lagi di kafé seperti kemarin bersama Sehun. Tapi bedanya, kali ini Sehun tidak datang sendiri. Seorang namja dengan rambut sama pirang merah dan postur tubuh tinggi. Kris namanya. Wajahnya sudah seperti model dengan rahang tegasnya. Terlihat tampan.

Itu tidak membuatnya tertegun. Tapi Sehun yang memperkenalkan namja ini sebagai kekasihnya itulah yang membuatnya tertegun, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Kemarin aku belum cerita ya? Aku kembali ke Korea karena sebenarnya ingin meminta restu pada Appa~"

Ini... karma ya?

"Dan untung saja Appa setuju. Jonginnie nanti jangan lupa datang, ya!"

Jongin mengukir sebuah senyum kecil diwajahnya dan mengangguk kaku. "Ya, tentu saja!" jawabnya dan mengambil undangan yang Sehun berikan. Lihat, bahkan Sehun juga sudah menemukan pendamping hidupnya. Lalu kenapa diusianya yang sudah bukan remaja ini masih juga sendirian?

"Lalu..." Sehun mengerutkan alis, dan memasang ekspresi sedih.

Kenapa? Apa ekspresinya sekarang juga menyedihkan?

"Tentang Kyungsoo... aku sungguh tidak tahu. Maaf kemarin—"

"Tidak apa-apa," potongnya cepat, lagi-lagi menolak membicarakan hal itu. "Ayolah Oh Sehun, sebentar lagi kau menikah jadi jangan pasang ekspresi sedih seperti itu!"

"Tapi, Jonginnie..."

"Jangan dipikirkan! Lagi pula Kyungsoo tidak akan suka kalau aku terus-terusan sedih kan?" ujarnya sok tegar. Padahal tiap kali mengunjungi Kyungsoo, pasti ada setitik airmata yang berhasil lolos dari matanya.

Setelah itu Sehun mau kembali tersenyum. Tidak apa-apa, yang penting dia melihat senyum itu lagi. Jongin kembali hanya bisa diam melihat Kris dan Sehun. Mereka tampak serasi. Lalu kenapa semuanya terasa berat?

Bahkan saat Sehun dan Kris pamit pergi pun, Jongin masih terdiam disana. Dibangku favoritnya. Melihat keluar jendela, hari ini salju turun dengan lebat membuat udara semakin dingin.

Cinta itu datang tiba-tiba. Bahkan kau mustahil untuk memprediksikan kedatangannya. Sama seperti kematian... semua itu sudah tergariskan oleh takdir.

Dia ingat dua tahun lalu, dia begitu membenci keberadaan Sehun yang hampir merusak hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dia sangat membenci bagaimana namja itu selalu saja mengikutinya. Mengganggunya dengan panggilan 'Jonginnie~ Jonginnie~' yang menyebalkan.

Yah, dia lupa. Kalau jarak antara benci dan cinta itu sangatlah tipis.

Jadi... sekarang sudah terlambat ya? Sehun benar-benar sudah terbang terlalu tinggi, sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa menggapainya lagi. Menyesal? Mana mungkin kan? Dia yang membiarkan Sehun untuk terbang bebas, pergi dari kehidupannya.

Padahal dia memiliki sepercik harapan kalau Sehun masih menyukainya. Hahaha... menyedihkan sekali ya?

Mungkin memang ini takdirnya kan? Semuanya sudah berjalan... dia tidak bisa berbuat apa pun. Lagian, masih banyak yeoja cantik atau namja manis diluar sana dengan strata sosial tinggi. Itu yang diinginkan Appa dan Eommanya.

Dia tidak yakin apakah harus memenuhi undangan Sehun atau tidak. Mungkin juga tidak. Karena sepertinya... kali ini dirinya lah yang harus pergi. Hahaha... dia tidak tahu kemana. Tapi yang jelas bukan ke China.

Semoga kau bahagia, Oh Sehun! Dan kuharap, kau tidak melupakanku yang pernah ada dalam kehidupanmu.

.

.

END

.

.

A/N: diawal gue udah bilang kan, jangan berharap terlalu banyak sama fic ini. karena gue sendiri tau ini emang ngebosenin, absurd, random, ababil, pokoknya banyak kekurangan deh.

Terus, gak tau kenapa malah jadi melankolis gini si Jongin. Belakangan lagi ngebias Kai sih, jadi wajar aja kalo gue buat doi menderita. AHAHAHA~ gue suka bias sendiri menderita!

Okelah gak mau nambah panjang lagi! Ada yang mau review? :D


End file.
